1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide rail. More specifically, the invention relates to a slide rail by which a conveyance seat is slidably coupled to a floor of a conveyance.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-126183 (JP 2012-126183 A) describes a conventional slide rail for a vehicle seat. The slide rail includes, a lower rail attached on a floor, and an upper rail attached to the vehicle seat and assembled to the lower rail so as to be slidable back and forth relative to the lower rail. The slide rail is provided with a locking mechanism that usually locks the upper rail to the lower rail to prohibit the upper rail from sliding relative to the lower rail. The locking mechanism in JP 2012-126183 A includes, an elongate locking spring extending in the sliding direction. The locking spring is supported at one end by the upper rail. When locking portions of the locking spring are elastically inserted into locking slits of the lower rail from below, the upper rail is locked to the lower rail and thus the upper rail is prohibited from sliding relative to the lower rail.